Ce qu'il reste de nous
by kylori
Summary: "Je suis désolé. J'ai envie de l'écrire mille fois, mais ça ne suffirait même pas pour exprimer à quel point je le suis." OS kiribaku. {sadfic}


**Bonjour à !**

 **Je débarque avec ma première fanfic sur ce compte, mais loin d'être ma première écrite haha**

 **J'ai écrit ça la nuit dernière, en 1h, c'est pas très travaillé, c'est court, mais je l'aime bien.  
C'est un petit One Shot Kiribaku, pas des plus festifs mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !  
Bonne lecture :) **

Hey…

Je sais, oui, tu n'as surement pas envie de recevoir un message de moi, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ou peut être que tu en as envie, peut être que tu tuerais pour certains mots de ma part, mais non, Katsuki, je n'écrirai pas ce que tu attends. Non, je ne reviendrai pas.

Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. J'aimerai t'aimer encore, j'aimerai tellement. Mais ça ne se contrôle pas, c'est…C'est juste comme ça, j'imagine.  
J'ai essayé pourtant.

Tout le long de ces deux ans, tu t'es montré si peu démonstratif, si froid, tu m'as dit si peu de choses et hurlé tellement d'autres. Mais je t'aimais, putain, tellement, si fort. Je savais que toi aussi, un peu, au fond, mais j'ai douté tu sais, si souvent.

J'avais pour toi une passion inconditionnelle, je n'avais envie que de toi, que des caresses que tu me faisais le soir pour m'endormir, comme si les ébats merveilleux des minutes précédentes avaient alors effacé ta fierté. Je ne voyais que tes traits lorsque je fermais les yeux, je ne sentais que du bien en pensant à nous deux.

J'étais amoureux.

C'était affreux quand j'ai senti ça partir, quand j'ai arrêté d'avoir des frissons quand tu me regardais, quand je n'avais plus ce bien être en étant à tes côtés.  
Et ce sans raisons.

Juste comme ça.

J'ai eu tellement peur, c'est dur de voir quelque chose de beau s'en aller. C'est effrayant de ne pas savoir quoi faire, d'être perdu, de ne pas vouloir quitter nos habitudes, mais ne pouvoir nier le fait que… eh bien… Ce n'était plus là. L'étincelle était morte, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. On ne peut pas se forcer à rester. Même si ça fait peur.

Après un mois de questionnement, après m'être enfin avoué que je ne pouvais rien y faire, il fallait que je t'en parles.

Je me disais que ce serait simple. Que tu ne le vivrais pas trop mal.  
Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien.  
Que ta partie douce restait avec moi pour me faire plaisir.  
J'ai toujours pensé que je ne te manquais jamais.  
Mais bordel Katsuki, pourquoi.

Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois dingue de moi ?

Je suis désolé.  
J'ai envie de l'écrire mille fois, mais ça ne suffirait même pas pour exprimer à quel point je le suis.

Je t'écris parce que je me suis mal conduit l'autre jour.  
Je m'attendais à tout sauf à te voir si triste, je ne t'avais jamais vu sangloter comme ça, je n'avais jamais entendu ta voix se briser à ce point.

Je l'ai encore qui résonne dans mon crâne, à me supplier de dire que ce n'était pas vrai, à pousser un hurlement déchiré de larmes lorsque je suis parti.

Car oui, je n'ai rien dit, je suis juste parti.

Je t'ai claqué la porte au visage.

Mais j'ai pleuré, moi aussi, tu sais.  
Je me suis enfui car je ne savais pas comment réagir, que j'ai été surpris, et que je m'en voulais terriblement de ne plus t'aimer. Je me haïssais, parce que savoir que tu étais autant attaché à moi n'a même pas ravivé la flamme.

Rien.  
Toujours rien.

Et je m'en suis voulu, et j'ai couru, loin, loin de ton amour, de ton désespoir, j'ai eu envie de courir jusqu'en haut d'une falaise et de ne pas m'arrêter face au vide.

Excuses moi, j'ai l'impression que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, alors que c'est toi qui a le coeur brisé, non ?

J'ai pris le temps de souffler un moments, quelques jours, semaines, puis la vie reprends son cours.

Je t'en supplie, laisse la tienne redémarrer aussi.  
Kaminari dit que tu ne sors plus, que la seule fois ou il t'as aperçu dehors, c'est allongé et ivre mort.

Je t'en supplie, prends soin de toi, je ne suis plus amoureux, certes, mais je tiens encore à toi. Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée que ce soit moi qui t'aides, mais laisse les autre le faire.

S'il te plait.

N'attends pas un retour qui ne viendra jamais, ne t'empêche pas d'atre heureux s'il te plait.

Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir, je ne penses pas que si tôt soit une bonne idée.  
Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonne, je veux juste entendre à nouveau parler de ton sourire.  
Je t'en conjure.

Fais le pour ce qu'il reste de nous, fais le pour toi.

Eijiro

 **Alors ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager vous avis !  
J'espère être de retour bientôt, **

**Kylori**


End file.
